Procurando Sakuras
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Quando tdo parece melhor, Sakura desaparece. Sete anos depois, o passado volta para cobrar as dívidas! Sumario completo na fic. SasuXSakuXNaru


Procurando Sakuras

Muitas coisas aconteceram desde a última luta com a Akatsuki que resultou na Quarta Guerra Shinobi, entre elas o desaparecimento de Sakura quando tudo parecia resolvido. Sete anos depois, o passado volta, e junto com ele os erros e suas conseqüências... [SasuXSakuXNaru]

Cap. I – Pegadas

_A aldeia da folha parecia um grande canteiro de obras, depois do final da guerra, tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal. Mas os habituais ninjas mais conhecidos não estavam ajudando naquele dia, estavam no casamento da Haruno com o Uchiha._

_Sasuke estava de volta, no entanto, ainda era frio e muito reservado. Muitos juravam que não daria certo, achavam que a Haruno queria acreditar que tudo seria perfeito._

_Não era nada fora do comum o Uchiha deixá-la sozinha, ou simplesmente ignorar sua presença quando estavam juntos. Muitas vezes, parecia que ele sequer gostava dela por perto, mas Sakura era uma boa escolha para mãe de seus descendentes._

_Talvez estivesse nesse ponto a resposta para o casamento._

_Um altar fora colocado embaixo de uma grande árvore de cereja, as cadeiras brancas em que ficavam os convidados era dividas em dois grupos pelo corredor de passagem da noiva._

_Todos estavam lá e a mais bela flor da vila entrava num lindo vestido branco sem alças com saia de renda e um buquê de rosas brancas. Os cabelos róseos estavam presos por presilhas de cristais, não passavam da altura dos ombros._

_Nos olhos trazia um olhar de esperança, realmente acredita que podiam ser felizes com algum esforço e sorte. Afinal, Sasuke havia aprendido o valor dos laços, não?_

_Parou ao lado do noivo que continuava impassível, não se via uma única sombra de qualquer sentimento._

_A cerimônia prosseguia calma e como deveria até que alguém caminhou em volta do todo, ficou atrás da decoração floral, mas não escapou aos olhos do Uchiha._

_Era Karin e segurava um papel que balançou em sinal vencedor. O moreno sabia o que aquilo significava, um tempo atrás tinha a haruno tinha terminado o relacionamento e acabou por beber demais, não deu outra, Karin se aproveitou da situação._

_Mas ninguém além dos dois sabia disso._

_O Uchiha não podia deixar aquela criança, por mais que quisesse ter um filho com a rosada. E não importava realmente, se pensasse bem, seria um Uchiha e os Uchihas eram vencedores._

_Sakura era especial, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, ela merecia alguém melhor. Ou a palavra fosse outra._

_Virou-se e saiu calado._

_Não disse nada, não olhou para trás._

_Ela iria superar, e fora que era irritante, pegajosa, curiosa. Karin apesar de tudo não perguntava mais que o necessário, apesar de ser bem pegajosa, mas Karin não tinha a aldeia inteira ao seu lado._

**Sete anos depois...**

Sasuke olhava a distância para um menino que brincava na grama, tinha sete anos, cabelos vermelhos e parecia bastante ativo. Era o filho de Karin, filho que não era seu. Criança da qual cuidou durante cinco anos.

Pouco menos de dois anos antes, Kenji adoeceu e precisou de uma transfusão. Foi então que os problemas começaram, Karin de uma hora para outra ficou estranha, não queria que ele se oferecesse para doar sangue ao filho.

E quando doou, teve a confirmação, o menino não era seu filho.

Foi um baque.

Havia jogado tudo o que levou muito tempo para reaver por causa dela. Os amigos lhe viravam a cara, os cidadãos tinham medo e receio... Naruto ainda conversava naturalmente, mas via nos olhos do amigo a raiva por ter feito Sakura desaparecer.

Viu a ruiva se aproximar e viu a deixa para sumir. Aquele garoto, que tanto gostava, não era mais problema seu. Deveria ser um castigo ou algo do gênero.

_A Haruno não caiu em prantos como se esperava, apenas largou o buquê e de cabeça erguida saiu. Os amigos tentaram seguir, mas ela pediu para ficar sozinha._

_Não se falava em outra coisa na vila._

_As horas passaram e a Haruno não apareceu de volta._

_Foi procurada, mas não encontrada._

_Desde então, não se ouviu falar dela._

Naruto estava sentado sobre a cerca olhando o horizonte. Esperava que da paisagem verde surgisse Sakura e seus cabelos de coloração peculiar. Não se conformava da amiga ter sumido como fumaça.

E claro que tinha mais, nunca deixou de amá-la, apenas aprendeu a amar em silêncio. E ficou feliz ao saber que ela poderia ser feliz, mas não foi assim, ela não era feliz com Sasuke e no final, ele despedaçara seu coração outra vez.

Talvez se tivesse lutado pelo amor, colocado em dúvida Sasuke e seu suposto amor, ela poderia estar ali.

Saiu para procurá-la, mas não achou. Passou anos fora treinando, rodou o mundo...

- Naruto.

- Yo, Sasuke.

O loiro esboçou um sorriso que tentava suprimir a tristeza.

- Ela não vai aparecer.

- Eu sei, mas eu posso sonhar, não posso?

- Era tudo tão mais simples aos treze anos. Quando tudo ficou tão complicado?

- Quando você foi embora.

- Não foi só isso.

- Mas foi o estopim, só que isso não significa mais nada hoje. Como está Kenji?

- Muito bem. Karin apesar de tudo é uma boa mãe.

- Ela tinha que ser boa em alguma coisa.

Os dois olhavam para o cobertor verde que era a floresta quando Neji apareceu.

- Neji?

- Os guardas pediram para avisar, tem alguma coisa na floresta.

- Alguma coisa?

- Eu estava voltando de missão e encontrei pegadas de animal que não é da região.

- Que tipo de animal?

- Levei para os laboratórios da inteligência, mas não foi relevante.

- Tudo é relevante, Neji.

- Raposa albina da montanha. Uma ramificação da família das raposas que vivia ao longo do País da montanha há mais de cinqüenta anos. Foram extintas durante a primeira e segunda guerra shinobi.

- Que tal a possibilidade dela não ser mais extinta?

- Elas não são vistas há cinqüenta anos.

- Mas se existe pegada, existe raposa.

- A quinta expeliu uma ordem de caça. Elas não eram agressivas, mas não sabemos nada e pode ser algum ninja inimigo.

- Entendemos. Vai conosco?

- Acabei de chegar de missão, vou para casa, Hinata vai para substituir meu byakugan.

- Ja ne.

Os dois desapareceram em uma nuvem de fumaça.

O que poderia ser aquilo?

Um híbrido criado em laboratório por alguma nação inimiga?

Que tipo de problemas estavam por vir?

Ou será que era o passado voltando com segredos?

Continua...

Oi gente, sei que não carinha conhecida aqui, mas deem uma olhada e comentem!!!

Prometo q não vai faltar emoção e segredos nessa fic!!!

Faz tempo que não escrevo naruto, mas vamos lá!!


End file.
